Laser Driller
The Laser Driller is a half-tracked stolen tech vehicle acquired by infiltrating a Nod tech lab. It is ErrorLandia’s most unorthodox unit and is perfect for ambushes. It has room for up to three passengers and can drill underground to effectively bypass terrain obstacles. The logo on its side would look like the Brotherhood of Nod’s logo, but with the EL keys in the middle. History ErrorLandia really would not want to start a war with the Brotherhood of Nod, especially after seeing what they were capable of. Stealth technology that makes their units virtually invisible, Tiberium core missiles that decimate aircraft, laser weapons that can destroy most armor in a few shots... the list goes on and on. Nod is a scary opponent as they can attack you from anywhere at anytime, and usually do when you are most vulnerable. Their stolen tech was not inspired by their remarkable stealth technology, however. Rather, it is their monopoly on boring and excavation equipment. This was apparent with Anton Slavik’s use of the Montauk as a mobile base of operations during the Second Tiberium War. It traveled through a network of manmade tunnels that could effectively take you anywhere in the world you wanted. However, as the tunnels became host to unsafe amounts of Tiberium before the Third Tiberium War, it was apparent that they needed a new way of long-distance traveling. That‘s where the Laser Driller comes in. Using the next-generation Reckoner’s drill upgrade, its job is to dig new, safer tunnels underground while carrying troops, and then pop up behind enemy lines to commence an assault. Usage The Laser Driller is a great choice for sudden assaults and doubles as a rather durable vehicle killer. With the stolen Tiberium Core Missiles, they even triple as an effective surprise anti-air unit. Infantry are meant to cover their weaknesses, as they will automatically evacuate all their passengers upon surfacing, allowing for potentially game-winning surprise attacks. While tunneling, Drillers will often travel in a single-file line unless they are ordered to split up. This is because they shouldn’t need to drill their own tunnels if one of them is already going in the direction they need to go. Of course, it has several problems. The vehicle doesn’t make for the best APC as its passenger survival rate is rather low despite all the failsafes. While its armor is durable enough to burrow underground, it is only about as strong as a Scorpion Tank when it comes under fire. Choose your spot wisely or else the Laser Driller will be just another cockroach for your enemies to crush. Quotes Created * Ready for assignment! * Laser Driller reporting! Selected * What’ll you have? * Load ’em up. * I’m ready if you’re ready. * Our journey begins... * We need to go deeper... Selected (Underground) * Everything looks stable. * Shhh! Quiet! * Do you hear that? * How does it look up there? * Everything is prepared... * Phew, that was close... ''(If it barely survived conflict by digging underground) Ordered to move * ''Literally under their noses. * Without a trace. * Running silent. * They shouldn’t have sonar up there... * Carving a path. Ordered to Emerge * Prepare to unload! * They won’t see this one coming! * Time for the rapid punch! * All passengers, stand by. While emerging * Suprise, suckers! * Go! * It’s time! * What’s up, guys?! Ordered to attack * Blast ’em! * Now! * Don’t give them a chance! * Before they strike back! * Take them out! In combat * Let’s make this quick! * Finish them! * Purge these heretics! * Die, scum! Ordered to retreat * Before they get us! * It’s too dangerous! * Let’s make our escape! Category:Armored Personnel Carrier Category:Stolen Tech